


Pictures of you

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [62]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Dark, Cyber stalking, Cybercrimes, Dark, Dark fic, Dark fiction, Fear, Halloween, Manipulation, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Roses are great! Three dozen of her favorite kind to be exact...except they're not from a lover or even a secret admirer. They're from a stalker...she didn't even know she had.
Series: Hallowe'en [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pictures of you

The roses were beautiful. She’d never seen such lush Geraldines. The soft colors looked airbrushed on. She leaned into the mass of flowers. She hadn’t counted them yet but there had to be at least three dozen blooms.  
“Whoa, someone’s trying hard.”  
“I don’t know who.” There was a card and a sealed envelope tucked into the flowers.  
“You don’t know?” Her friend scoffed. “I’m sorry, boo, but no one sends three dozen roses to a woman they don’t know and aren’t trying to fuck or lock in.”  
“I’m telling you, Mae. I don’t know who sent the flowers. I haven’t even been on the dating apps since my last match was such a nightmare.” She shuddered, remembering the perfect date in flashes. Perfect up to the point her date went psycho and tried to kill her in an alley. The Green Arrow had saved her.  
Mae pushed up from the chair and looked around the open office layout. “Maybe it’s someone in the office." She tilted her head and looked incredulously at her friend. “Ok, ok, maybe not.” Mae straightened up and tapped her shoulder. “Don’t look now but boss man is rolling through.”  
She looked. Her eyes widened. She’d had a crush on Oliver Queen since he was ne’er do well college kid. That was before he disappeared, presumed dead. Then reappeared, back from the dead and looking positively scrumptious. She whipped around. “Come on.”  
“What?”  
“Help me hide these.” She hissed, shoving the card and the envelope into a desk drawer. She grunted as she tried to lift the vase then cursed under her breath.  
“Hide them where exactly?”  
“I don’t know. Somewhere.” Mae rolled her eyes. “I don’t want Mr. Queen’s attention.”  
“Too late.” Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. His voice was right behind her.  
She turned, trying to smile albeit nervously. But she felt it was more a snarl. And he was really close and smelled fucking divine. Her body responded instantly. Her nipples pulled tight within their lacy confines and her pussy throbbed. “Mr. Queen, hi.”  
“Someone has an admirer.” He held a bud between his fingers and sniffed it. He looked at her from the side, his lush pink lips pulled into a sly smile. “Lucky guy.”  
“There is no guy.”  
“Girl then.”  
“No.” She pushed her glasses up and shook her head. “No girl either.”  
Oliver looked from her to Mae. “I find that hard to believe.”  
“It’s true whether you believe it or not.” She shrugged.  
“Was there a card?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’ve peaked my curiosity. Was there a card?”  
“N-“  
“Yes!” Mae opened the drawer and snatched out the card and envelope before she could stop her and handed it to Oliver.  
“Mind if I?” He gestured with the card but she shook her head. Too embarrassed to want any more attention on herself. Let alone from this man she’d secretly loved and desired for most of her adult life. She really just wanted it over with. Oliver sensed her discomfort. “Come with me.”  
“What?” His request startled her from her recession into her anxious shell.  
Oliver lightly touched her elbow, ushering her away from the desk and leading her into a conference room. He shut the door softly behind them. “Sit please.” She eased herself into one of the cushy board room chair, holding onto the arms.  
“Am I in trouble, Mr. Queen?”  
“Not in the least.” He sat down in the chair next to her and turned it to face her. He handed her the card. “You seem quite uncomfortable and unsettled by the flowers. And by my visit to the floor. Please. Relax. And open your card when you’re ready.”  
She swallowed and carefully picked up the card from the table. Like the envelope, it had been sealed. She pulled out the expensive, thick cardstock. “Watching you from afar is like a dream. One day, that dream will come true.” Her brow pinched and her mouth dropped into a frown. She examined the card front and back but there was nothing else, no signature, no indication of who it could be.  
“May I?” She handed the card to Oliver, who read it a few times then examined it like she had.  
She swallowed her apprehension and opened the envelope. She realized how thick it was now that it was the only thing in her hand and the only thing she had to focus on. She dumped the contents onto the table. Pictures.  
All pictures of her. Her eyes widened.  
In her apartment. She sucked in a breath with growing horror.  
Taken from within her apartment. She covered her wide open mouth and hugged herself around the middle, popping up from the chair so fast she knocked it over. It drew Oliver’s attention from the card.  
“Something wrong?” He looked from her stricken face to the pictures on the table. His eyebrows shot up. He reached for them to get a closer look and that snapped her out of it.  
“No!” She slapped his hand and frantically began to gather the pictures up but she kept dropping them. Her fear and confusion warred with her shame and embarrassment at what some of the pictures showed.  
“Hey, hey, hey.” She dropped all of the pictures and scrambled to catch them and pick them up at the same time. Oliver grabbed her forearms then her shoulders and pulled her against his chest, shushing her. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s ok.”  
“It’s not ok!” She realized she was sobbing and shaking. Her heart beat rapid and she neared hyperventilation. “This is…this is my life, Oliver. My life. My home. My privacy.” She let him hold her, basking in his body heat and ridiculously expensive yet scrumptious smelling cologne before she wrenched herself away and began to gather the pictures.  
Oliver rested his hands on her shoulders. He could see the pictures as she gathered them up but didn’t look at them. “Come up to my office. We’ll call the police.”  
“I can’t show them these.” She spun around. “I’m...” She shook her head. “They can’t see all of them. No.”  
He gently took the pictures from her hand laid them on the table then he held her hands in his. He brought them to his chest. “Let me do this. Let me take care of this. You’re shaking. You’re scared. You’re angry.”  
“You’re goddamn right I am. I feel violated, Oliver.” He kissed her knuckles then pulled her into his arms. “How could they- I mean…why? Why me?”  
Oliver rested his lips against her hair. How many times had he imagined this? After rescuing her that night in the alley. Her arms tight around his chest, body pressed against his. The smell of her perfume and shampoo, her scent filling his senses. His strong hands squeezed her body against his, down her sides. He resisted the urge, the need to grab her ass, both cheeks in his hands and pull her so tight against him that only their clothes separated them.  
“I can only guess.” She swallowed. Her head felt light and throbbed painfully from the tears she’d cried. Her brain was a fuzzy mess of shock and alarmingly strong desire for her boss. He leaned back and looked down at her. “You’re intelligent and beautiful and kind. Funny and engaging. Who wouldn’t be obsessed with an amazing woman like you?”  
She leaned back but there wasn’t much room. His light brown eyes had darkened and his intense gaze made her whimper beyond her control. “Mr. Queen, I-“  
“Don’t. Don’t stop calling me Oliver now.” He tried to smile but failed. His lips captured hers in passionate kiss. He growled as he feasted at her mouth with his lips and tongue. Her soft whimpers and moans drove him crazy even as their kiss curled her toes, pulling her nipples tight, and sent tingles over her skin.  
He broke away from her mouth to kiss along her jaw and to her ear. “Yes, Oliver.” Her knees went weak and if it wasn’t for his iron grip on her, she’d have collapsed.  
Oliver pulled back to face her. “I’ll do whatever I have to to protect you.” He kissed her again. “Let’s go to my office. I’ll call the police and have them meet us at your apartment.”  
“You don’t have to do that, Oliver.”  
“Yes, I do.” He cupped her face. “You’re the most precious thing to me and you’ve never known.” She’d longed to hear those words from him for so long, she didn’t question. She kissed him this time. He took her hand in his, grabbing the card and the pictures in the other.  
He was aware of the eyes on them as he led her to the elevator. No doubt they’d been seen through the windows of the conference room. He didn’t care. Ever since that night in the alley, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. It had been so easy to break into her apartment and install the cameras and the listening devices. He would watch her from the surrounding buildings. Watching TV, cooking, cleaning, dancing, sleeping. He couldn’t deny it gave him a thrill to watch her.  
And it made him painfully hard to watch her from within her apartment. From the other room and she never knew. Sleeping…at the foot of her bed. Pleasuring herself… Now that…that was sight to behold and one of his favorites. He’d watched her from the roof top next door, the fire escape, the hallway, the closet, the other side of the shower curtain.  
When he couldn’t be there to watch her, he would watch the feed. He had hours and hours of video. The pictures he’d sent her were his favorites. How many nights had he watched her until watching her hadn’t been enough anymore? And he’d had to have her.  
She clutched his hand and laid her head against his shoulder. He slipped his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her. He would have to be quick about removing the surveillance devices when they got to her apartment. And he would have to hide his files, deep and encrypted, not that they weren’t already. But none of that mattered. He smiled down at her then kissed her forehead. She returned his smile before he kissed her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide between Oliver Queen or Tony Stark for this. They both strike me as perfectly capable of doing it but Oliver's clandestine nature, on par with Bruce Wayne who is also capable of this but doesn't work for this, spoke more to the delicate nature of the stalking. Whereas I felt for this story's plot, Tony would have been hammer-fisted. Not to mention none to subtle.


End file.
